nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
NicThic Productions
NicThic Productions is an American-Canadian animation company based in Valparaiso, Indiana in the U.S. and in Selkirk, Manitoba in Canada. Founded by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson in April 2005, the company is an independent studio run by Nichols and Thickson. NicThic creates animated feature films, short films, television series, and video games, which are mostly centered around children, teens, and early young adults. The studio has currently produced a total of thirty-four feature films, with its most recent being ''The Ant and the Aardvark'''' (2017). It is also best known for its franchises including [[Fox's Island (franchise)|''Fox's Island]], ''Bad Kitty'', ''Skippyjon Jones'', and ''Rock Dog''. History Founding NicThic Productions was founded by animators D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson in April 2005 following the closure of NT Animation. The studio had begun work on its first feature film, ''Fox's Island'', which was released on August 12, 2005. Its title character, Rocko, had became a mascot of the company since his introduction in 2005. NicThic Interactive Studios is the video game publishing and development arm of NicThic Productions founded in 2006 as a subsidiary. It is best known for publishing the [[Fox's Island (video game)|video game adaptation of Fox's Island]]. 2005-present: Feature films Coming soon! 2006-present: Television series Coming soon! Name The company name comes from the first letters of the last names of the company's founders. "NIC" comes from D.A. Nichols and "THIC" comes from Abbey Thickson. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming Films in development Direct-to-video films Television series Cancelled films * The Art Appreciation 3 - The proposed sequel to The Art Appreciation 2: The Senior Semester. NicThic Productions had plans for a third film. The film was going to have Alice Cushman's life in college working on more artwork, while Karen is in kindergarten. However, on March 17, 2015, Warner Bros. stated that the third film was cancelled due to story problems. * Moody's Point - On July 25, 2008, Warner Bros. acquired distribution rights to make a feature film to the WB/CW drama Moody's Point. Dan Schneider was set to direct the film, with Doug Langdale writing the screenplay, and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson producing. Amanda Bynes, Carey Eidel, Maureen McCormick, Taran Killam, Matthew Botuchis, Molly Orr, and Lauren Petty were also set to reprise their respective roles. Principal photography was scheduled to begin during the middle of 2010, but was delayed multiple times. The film's production was then halted on June 10, 2011, following the cancellation of Moody's Point ''on The CW. Then in September 2012, Dan Schneider announced that the film was officially cancelled due to Amanda Bynes's retirement from acting. * ''Strawberries for Sal - The proposed sequel to 2008's Blueberries for Sal, based on the 1948 picture book of the same name by Robert McCloskey. The sequel was going to have Sal and her mother visit the new farm, Strawberry Fields, in which the bear, Janice, and her cub, Kaitlyn, also visit. The release date was planned to be in 2011, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson directing. Thickson also stated that the sequel would also have elements from One Morning in Maine. On April 9, 2010, the sequel was cancelled due to the box office performance of Blueberries for Sal. Category:Companies Category:NicThic Wiki